Most beds conventionally include a mattress, or a mattress and box spring combination, resting upon a bed frame having four legs. In a normal position, the mattress and frame provide a horizontal platform for enjoyment by a user.
Bed risers may be used to raise the elevation of either one or both ends of a bed frame. It may be necessary to incline the head of the bed for medical reasons, such as to improve the breathing of a person sleeping in the bed. In addition, all four legs of a bed may be raised for certain functional reasons, such as to increase under bed storage, to raise the bedding above floor level, or merely for aesthetic reasons.
A variety of bed risers are known in the art. The most rudimentary risers are simply solid blocks of wood or blocks of wood with a drilled cavity in one face. Although risers of this type provide elevation, these designs do not offer adjustable features. Certain commercially available risers may include two or more stackable blocks or pieces that can be used alone or nested to raise the height of a bed frame leg. Some designs require a large number of blocks to reach substantial heights, e.g., in excess of 4 inches. Still other designs are susceptible to failure or disengagement under significant weight due to insufficient locking structure.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an adjustable bed riser assembly that has a minimum number of parts, provides a large number of different elevations and is not susceptible to failure or disengagement.